


Trouble

by vixseok



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, jackson is in it half way through igot7s, kind of slow romance, maybe sad idk, school musicals, this is really cringey, this was dedicated to a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixseok/pseuds/vixseok
Summary: Just as Melissa was about to react, he walked back to the curtains to re-enter the stage. Taehyung gave her one last cheeky grin before disappearing like a magician. However, there was sincerity hidden behind his stereotypical smile, and it gave her goosebumps.Melissa pivoted to look at Alex, who seemed just as shocked as she was."Melissa." She finally said. "You're in trouble."_in which Melissa gets in trouble when Kim Taehyung chooses her as his next prey





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello readers. this story is dedicated to my friend, 'mel'. enjoy reading this i guess lol

Melissa flicked through the answer sheets as she marked them half-heartedly. When she chose to become middle school music rep, she did not imagine sitting at the back of the stage in Spicks and Specks, marking team's answers like a disgruntled teacher.

There was suddenly loud laughter outside. She tried to see what was causing the ruckus. But sadly she couldn't see a thing. Melissa sighed and looked back at the sheet, trying to decipher the messy handwriting of table one.

"Al?" She nudged the other middle school music rep, Alex, who looked like she was about to fall asleep. They were isolated on one table together, as the rest of the music committee sat on another. They had done this plenty of times.

"Hmm?" Alex mumbled. She took off her glasses as she rubbed her eyes.

"Do you know what this says?" Melissa pointed at a word. There was a bit of silence.

"Nope." Alex broke the silence. "It looks like 'dingo'."

"Why the hell would the answer be dingo?"

"Actually, it looks a little like shingo if you look at it this way."

"What's shingo?"

"It's Japanese."

Melissa laughed, but there was hardly any humour behind it. Ah whatever, she thought. She drew a cross next to it and moved on. But each and every answer was illegible. Who the fuck wrote this, a chimpanzee high on weed?

She was about to walk over to the other table when the curtains were pulled back and the four music captains entered backstage.

Ester and BOB (short for Bailey Odell Baker) were the music co-captains of Bluejay High School, otherwise known as The Public Toilet Block™. They were hysterically laughing at some joke about 'abs' and held each other for support.

Namjoon and Taehyung were the music co-captains of Noah Boys' High School, otherwise known as The Castle on the Hill™. They were also discussing something about 'abs', but were about finished and approached the other table to check how the correcting was going.

There was no question the NHS co-captains were handsome. But especially Taehyung.

"Look at him," Melissa muttered to no-one in particular. "His perfect symmetrical face, his big beautiful hand... And that navy velvet suit with the black collars fits him so well. It really sharpens his jawline."

"I thought you were over him" Al said. Melissa gave her a strange look. "'Hannam Oppa is dead', remember?"

"Oh, I'm past that."

"That was literally only yesterday."

"Well, it's not my fault he resurrects when he wears a suit."

Alex rolled her eyes without any real malice and went back to marking the papers. Melissa low-key glared at her for a moment.  
Someone understands.

She whipped out her phone and opened Whatsapp.

8:09pm  
Melizard  
BOI YOU SHOULDVE COME  
HANNAM OPPA LOOKS SO GOOD IN A SUITE ISTG

Melissa put her phone on the table and waited for a reply. It didn't take more than a minute for her phone to vibrate.

8:10pm  
Olivia  
DAMN SON SEND A PIC  
Has it finished

8:10pm  
Melizard  
Not yet  
BOI HOW

8:11pm  
Olivia  
IDK BOI  
YOU GO TO THE SMARTEST SCHOOL IN THE STATE

8:11pm  
Melizard  
YOU DO TOO BOI

8:11pm  
Olivia  
WAIT DOES IT COUNT AS CHEATING IF I ADMIRE ANOTHER GUY

Oh yeah, Olivia has a boyfriend now, Melissa thought. Ever since she got together with Hoseok, everything had to be more careful. She didn't want her friend to be accused of cheating. Olivia was surprisingly loyal. Most of the time.

8:12pm  
Melizard  
BOI I THINK SO

8:12pm  
Olivia  
Oh well I'll just compare Hannam Oppa to a sculpture  
Like admiring an artwork

8:12pm  
Melizard  
I GOTTA GO BACK TO MARKING RIP

8:13pm  
Olivia  
RIP  
BYE

"What are you doing?"

Melissa looked up from her phone and almost screamed.  
Taehyung was standing above her, his face in a scathing scowl.

"Who's on table one?" She blurted out and quickly shoved her phone back in her pocket. "It's not the teachers, is it?"  
He laughed. His laugh sounded like the sound of harps being played by angels in heaven. It was thunderous, but at the same time sharp and piercing. It warmed Melissa's heart like a fireplace was being lit. Is that what you hear when you die? But he immediately looked panicked.

"You can't make the teachers last." He ordered. "Make them second-last. Or something."

"Why? Isn't that illegal?" Alex asked.

"The losers get kazoos." He replied.

"But we want kazoos!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Should've played then." Taehyung looked really smug and smirked. When he smirked, the tips of his mouth go up, and his dimples would show. Namjoon had them too, but they were obvious. Taehyung's were like finding gold in a treasure box.

Damn. His dimples give me life, Melissa thought.

"We would've played if you let us!" Alex snapped. Melissa was brought back to reality and hastily agreed.  
Taehyung laughed again, but this time it was louder and more uncontrolled, as if another layer of his personality-onion was being peeled away. Suddenly, he looked at her in the eye and gave a mischievous wink.

Just as Melissa was about to react, he walked back to the curtains to re-enter the stage. Taehyung gave her one last cheeky grin before disappearing like a magician. However, there was sincerity hidden behind his stereotypical smile, and it gave her goosebumps.

Melissa pivoted to look at Alex, who seemed just as shocked as she was.

"Melissa." She finally said. "You're in trouble."


	2. chapter 1

"Melissa!"

Melissa heard her name being called behind her and spun around. She spotted her friend Olivia, down the corridor, who was taking her time to walk to the lockers.   
"Yeah, boi?" She said loudly so she could hear. 

"Are we studying after school today?" Olivia asked. 

She finally arrived and squatted down to her bottom locker. It wasn't because she was short. In fact, she was taller than Melissa. She was just incredibly unlucky and was last on the roll.

"Yeah, boi." Melissa replied.   
"Ok!" She looked up. "Hoseok is coming, by the way."

"Again?"

Olivia frowned, but it disappeared in a moment. She had thought of something 'smart' to say. 

"If you dated Hannam Oppa, you would understand." She looked quite proud of herself. 

She hadn't even told Olivia yet, but the events of Wednesday's Spicks and Specks still haunted Melissa, even in her sleep. It wasn't so much Taehyung's obvious flirting, but rather Alex's words.  
"Didn't you know?" Alex asked. Melissa shrugged. "I thought you would know. Since you're so obsessed with him."

"I'm not that obsessed!" Melissa protested. 

 

"Yeah, sure. And I'm dating an Aye-Aye." She rolled her eyes. 

"To be honest, Cody does look a bit like an Ay-"

"Moving on!" Alex interrupted loudly and caught the attention of some music committee members. They looked over in curiosity. She lowered her voice."Taehyung's a womaniser. A bad boy, Melissa. And you're his next victim. It's what he does."

"What does he do?" Melissa asked. 

"You know. He chooses his victim, and gets her wrapped around his finger." She explained. "They go out for a while, and then he breaks her heart. The longest one lasted an entire month."

Melissa knew it was true. Taehyung was infamous for breaking dozens of girl's hearts. He would dump them cold-heartedly, or even worse, be caught cheating.   
So it was no surprise that she felt a little frightened. She couldn't avoid him, because they had music committee meetings together. Alex had promised she would keep her safe (what poppycock, she thought), but it still worried her. She was a well-performing and all-round student. It could ruin her entire life.

"Hello, Olivia to Melissa?" Olivia waved her hand in front of Melissa's face. "You ok?"

It had been a while since Melissa had properly talked to Olivia. They didn't have any classes together, and she herself was always at meetings during lunch. So on the tram, Melissa told her about what had happened at Spicks and Specks. She explained that Alex had told her that Taehyung had chosen her as his next victim.  
The only thing Olivia responded was: "You're in deep trouble, Melizard."   
And Melissa couldn't agree any more.  
When they arrived at the state library, Hoseok was already there. He was in the same friendship group as Taehyung and some other boys that she hardly knew. He wasn't the tallest, but he was definitely good-looking. He had dyed his hair a light brown that resembled soft timber, and he always perfected his outfits with an amazing pair of shoes. Still not better than Taehyung though.

However, there was another boy next to him. It was none other than Namjoon, the other music captain at NHS. He looked grim.

"Hoseok!" Olivia ran up to Hoseok and threw herself into his arms. 

Surprisingly, they both agreed that only hugs and hand holding was allowed. It was surprising because Olivia didn't like being touched, and Hoseok was the complete opposite.  
"Hello, Namjoon." Melissa greeted him kindly. 

"Hi." He replied monotonous.

Wow, ok rude, Melissa thought.   
They walked into the library, talking a little too loud for the librarian's comfort. It was mainly just Olivia and Hoseok squealing about some new tv show, as Melissa and Namjoon awkwardly tagged along.  
"So," Melissa began. "Why'd you come?"

"I wanted to study." He said.

And that was the end of that conversation.  
They sat down at a table in the Redmond Barry Reading Room and took out their books. They quickly quietened down and started to study for any upcoming exams.

But it didn't last long, as the pings from Namjoon's phone sounded every second. At first, Melissa tried to sneak a peak, but he glared at her and she decided to mind her own business.   
Then it rang. Loud and shrill, Namjoon's phone echoed in the room. He snatched it in an almost insane speed and ran out of the room.  
"What was that about?" Olivia asked when he was out of sight. 

"Poor Joonie. It isn't really his fault." Hoseok smiled pitifully. He was about to continue when his own phone vibrated. He picked it up.

"What is going on?" Melissa asked. Obviously everything that was happening was connected.

"It's Tae-Tae."

Her stomach dropped and she could feel herself getting goosebumps. What did Taehyung want?

"Is everything alright?" Olivia asked anxiously.

"No, not exactly." Hoseok admitted. "You remember Kim Seokjin, right? Tall, has broad shoulders." 

"Yeah, we remember him." Melissa said and Olivia nodded. Jin was a year older than all of them and Namjoon's longtime boyfriend since grade seven. 

"He got into a car accident. It was after a party, and another car smashed into Jin's. He was put into an induced coma. The doctors say they don't know if he'll wake up again." 

"That's horrible." Melissa exclaimed in shook. "Is Namjoon ok?"

"He's not doing well. The hospital isn't letting anyone in." Hoseok said. "The party was on the same Wednesday as your Spicks and Specks. He thinks he should've been with Jin in the crash."   
They were silent. 

"Joonie keeps skipping classes and his extracurricular activities." He continued. "He's not even eating. Usually Jin would take care of him, but he's not here. It's my job now."

"Go talk to him." Olivia suggested.

"What does Taehyung want?" Melissa asked hurriedly. It took him a moment to process what she had said.

"He wants to see Joonie." Hoseok replied. He picked up his blazer and scarf. "I'll go talk to him. If Taehyung comes, tell him to study."

"Aren't you excited Hannam Oppa is coming?" Olivia joked to Melissa. She sent her a death-stare.

"Hannam Oppa?" Hoseok pouted. "But I thought I was your oppa?"

"You are!" Olivia said and put her hand to her heart. "But you still have to admire the most exquisite of artworks."

He ruffled her hair into a big mess and went after Namjoon.

The two girls sat and studied for about half an hour. When no one came, Olivia seemed panicked.

"Do you think they're ok?" She asked. Before Melissa could answer, she stood up. "I'm gonna go and check."

And so Melissa sat all alone, open textbooks in front of her. She wasn't in the mood to study anymore, and tried to twirl her pen like the cool nerds. But she failed miserably and dropped the pen multiple times.

"Is that the best you can do?"

A bold voice startled her, and she dropped her pen again. She didn't have to look to see who it was.

"I'll get it." Taehyung said as he bent down to pick up the pen. His school uniform was dirty, and he seemed out-of-breath. He stood back up and put it on the table. "Where's Hope?"

"Hoseok told me to tell you to study." Melissa tried to reply normally, but she felt like her voice cracked a dozen times in that one sentence. She could see he didn't bring any books, as his bag looked like a piece of a flimsy rag.

Taehyung sighed and slumped down into a chair. He threw his rag of a bag on the ground. He sat with his legs spread out, and it made her a little uncomfortable. She was about to go back to 'studying' when he spoke.

"Do you want me to teach you how to twirl a pen?" He asked.

"Sure." Melissa replied. But she wasn't quite sure. He took the pen.

"You put the tip on your pointy finger, the middle on the tip of your middle finger, your thumb on top between those two fingers, and the fingernail of your ring finger touching the inside of the pencil." Taehyung showed her. "Then, you stiffen your ring finger and shoot it backwards, and getting your pointer finger and thumb out of the way. Bring your middle finger forward once the pencil has started its flip and catch it with your thumb. Simple." He handed her the pen. "It's your turn now"

Melissa slowly picked up the pen, which somehow felt really heavy in her grip. She followed his instructions, but she failed again.

He reached over and adjusted her fingers. She stopped breathing as his perfect hands touched hers. It was so soft and smooth, and unexpectedly warm.

"Like this." Taehyung said with a big smile on his face and looking like a baby. "Now try it."

Melissa tried again, but this time it flew across the room and landed on another table. The elderly man sitting at the table looked petrified and looked around the room.

Taehyung and Melissa burst out into a fit of laughter. She hid her face in her arms as she giggled uncontrollably, the elderly man kindly walking over to their table to return the pen. Taehyung thanked him through his wheezy hooting as he held his stomach area.

"Ah, it hurts." He said, which made Melissa laugh even harder. She didn't know how long she laughed for, but when she stopped, she felt numb. It wasn't the funniest thing she had ever seen, but just the pure absurdness of it made it hilarious. She looked up, and it was the biggest mistake of her life.

She was leaning on Taehyung, who was smiling down on her. But it wasn't a creepy smile that would make you yell out 'pervert!'. It was an radiant, affectionate smile, where his dimples showed like stars and his eyes twinkled with delight. He was quietly humming a tune that sounded a lot like a lullaby you would sing to your loved one.

Melissa straightened up back into a normal seating position, trying to hide her embarrassed face. But she felt a little unsettled inside, as Alex's warning echoed in her head.

"Whatever they've told you about me," Taehyung suddenly said in a serious tone. "It's not true. I'm not like that."

"Not like what?" She asked.

"A bad person."


	3. chapter 2

Melissa didn't know what she had got herself into.

Olivia was someone who always asked for 'a favour', and hardly gave a favour back. But nothing could have prepared for what had come.

"Can you come on a double-date?" She had asked.

"A-a what?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Please!" Olivia then put her hands together and begged. "It's something I organised for Hoseok so he can cheer up. But doesn't want to leave Yoongi behind. It's just this once!"

And that's how Melissa found herself taking a tram with Olivia to the local amusement park.

Despite the fact that this was a date, it was a little exciting. She hadn't gone to the park in so many years.

"Who is Yoongi, anyway?" Melissa asked.

"Hoseok's best friend. They're kinda like us. That's why I asked you to come." Olivia replied.

"Will I regret this?"

"Probably."

Melissa scoffed. They hopped off the tram and walked the short distance to the amusement park. It was right next to the beach, which seemed to sparkle. The sand looked like gold flecks, and the ocean looked like it had been painted with thousands of different shades.

But then again, Melissa hated sand.

Hoseok and his friend were already at the entrance.

"Hello, Hoseok!" Olivia went on her tiptoes to hug him.

"Hello! You bought Melissa! I'm glad you came." Hoseok said.

"Hi!" Melissa greeted him. "I was forced to come."

He laughed.

"Oh, this is Yoongi, by the way." He gestured to his friend. "Yoongi, this is Melissa."

Yoongi was shorter than Hoseok, but still tall in Melissa's books. He had dyed his hair completely white, but it didn't make him look like a grandpa. His very plain black clothes contrasted with his hair, with his hoodie sat at the tip of his head so his hair could be seen clearly.

The most piercing detail about Yoongi was his unamused look.

"Nice to meet you." He grumbled. His voice was low and coarse, like he hadn't been taking care of his health.

"Nice to meet you too." She replied.

"Come on, lets go in!" Hoseok said.

They lined up to buy tickets, which didn't take long as it was late in the afternoon. Hoseok had dance practice in the morning, so they had to organise everything after his practice.

Inside, there were annoying little kids running all over the place. There was the ferris wheel at the centre of the park, towering above all the other rides, which ranged from the haunted house, tea cup ride, pirate ship, merry-go-round and the kid rides. But only one ride stood equal to the ferris wheel.

The roller coaster.

To be honest, she was terrified of heights.

And so was Olivia.

And Hoseok.

Why were they at the amusement park again? She hoped that this Yoongi had some guts.

"Why are we at the amusement park if most of us are scared of heights?" She asked Olivia.

"Don't you know? If you increase someone's heartbeat at a date, it'll make them feel like they enjoyed it." Olivia replied.

"I don't think that applies to us."

"Don't worry." Hoseok said. "We can go on the kids rides instead."

"You two are embarrassing."

"Ya."

"At least have some shame."

"No." Olivia grinned. It seemed like they took proud in being embarrassing and having zero shame. "I have a good idea. Lets go on the roller coaster first."

"That's a horrible idea."

But Olivia and Hoseok ignored her and ran to line up. But it was a long line, so Melissa had time to talk to her 'date'.

"How did you meet Hoseok?" She asked Yoongi.

"Hoseok transferred into my class in 5th grade. I was class captain, so I had to take care of him." He said. "We've been friends ever since. How did you become friends with Olivia?"

"In second year of high school. We both play clarinet, so we suffered together in ensemble."

"Huh." Was all Yoongi said. They were quiet before the conversation started again. The music playing for the ride was almost-deafening, and when the ride flew past them, there was the whooshing of air brakes. The patrons were screaming.

"I don't like roller coasters." Melissa said.

"But they're fun." Yoongi protested.

"Wow, I never imagined that you would say that."

"Just because I'm lazy, doesn't mean I don't enjoy anything."

"I guess that's true." She said. "What do you do in your spare time?"

"I write and produce songs." He replied. "Usually for the local radio station."

"From scratch?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool!" She exclaimed. "How many songs have you made?"

"About 50."

"50?! Woah, you're so cool!"

Yoongi tried to stop his mouth from tugging into a smile. He put his hands up to his blushing face like he was about to sneeze.

"It's not that cool." He mumbled between his hands.

They were getting closer to the front. Melissa was almost shaking, especially when Olivia and Hoseok were panicking in front of her. The chugging of machinery, the clanking of ride chains and the carriages squealing around the corner was numbing her senses.

"I-uh-ah-um-" She tried to say that she didn't want to go on the ride anymore, but only stuttering came out.

"It'll be fine." Yoongi said. He awkwardly patted her on the back to try and make her feel better.

When that didn't work, he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Y-Yes...?" Melissa replied.

"Then everything will be fine."

"You sound like the protagonist from a drama show." She joked. He frowned in disapproval, which made her laugh.

It seemed to have calmed her down, even when they were getting closer to front. Yoongi was finding things to distract Melissa with. He boasted about his dog, Holly, who was a brown poodle. Holly wasn't a girl though. Yoongi's mum thought he was a girl and named him 'Holly'.

"Do you have a photo of him?" She asked.

"I'll show you him when we get off the ride." He replied. "He'll be the most beautiful dog you'll ever see. We take him to a salon every fortnight."

"Wow, you sure love him! You should've bought him along."

"What?" He gave her a weird look. "Holly isn't allowed to go outside unless we're taking him to the salon or the vet."

"Isn't that a little strict? I mean," Melissa quickly changed her words. "Dogs need to exercise, right?"

"He has enough room in the house to exercise."

"Then can I come over to see Holly?" She asked. She had completely forgotten that she wasn't the fondest with dogs.

"Yeah, one day. My mum likes to prepare the house for guests."

"Oh, same!" She laughed.

By the time they got onto the ride, they were still discussing how Yoongi chose Holly from a dozen pups. And they were still holding hands.

The roller coaster wasn't as bad as Melissa thought it would be. Except when she got off, she felt dizzy and tripped over. Thankfully, Olivia was in front of her, so they both fell and Olivia acted like a cushion.

Hoseok was eager to get on the merry-go-round with Olivia, and convinced the other two to ride it too. Together.

"If it makes you happy." Yoongi sighed, and Hoseok clapped in delight.

Thus, Melissa and Yoongi tried to get into one of the carriage seats, so they had a little space. But Hoseok scolded them and dragged them onto a horse.

"Sorry." Yoongi apologised to Melissa. There wasn't much space.

"It's alright, haha." She said nervously. There was a flash.

"You guys look cute!" Olivia said as she snapped a picture. God, Melissa was going to get her revenge one day.

Afterwards, Hoseok forced them to go on every ride as a couple.

"It's a double-date." He insisted.

But as time went on, ride after ride, Melissa was starting to see the fun in it. Even Yoongi seemed to be enjoying himself, and any thought of negativity was gone.

In the ferris wheel, Melissa and Yoongi were left alone. Hoseok and Olivia were in another carriage in front of them.

The day was on the brink of falling into night as the sun was setting slower than usual. Afterall, it was the first day of the summer solstice.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Melissa began, feeling a little uneasy about asking. But she wanted to know. "But... how is Seokjin?"

Yoongi was surprised at the question.

"Jin..." He said. "Jin... is ok. He's getting better." But it sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "The doctors let us see him the other day. It wasn't pretty."

She nodded in pity. He continued.

"Everyone was kind of shocked. Especially Namjoon. I guess the fact that he was able to see Jin calmed him a little. He's eating again. He's attending meetings again."

"That's good." She said.

"However," Yoongi's expression darkened. "It took a toll on the rest of the group. Hoseok tried to cheer everyone up, but no one was there to cheer him up."

"That's why Olivia asked him on a date then."

"Yeah. But he didn't want to leave me behind. He's always worried about me." Yoongi explained. "Hoseok was worried Olivia wouldn't let him bring me along, but she was fine with it. I thought no one would've wanted to come."

"She practically begged me."

"She's a good person." He turned to Melissa. "So are you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Does Hoseok talk about me?" She was confused.

"Not Hoseok. Taehyung."

Taehyung. Melissa had tried not to think of him for the last couple of days. She hadn't even told Olivia what had happened at that 'study session'. Melissa's crush was turning into something bigger, at it was scaring her. It felt forbidden.

"Whatever they've told you about me," Taehyung suddenly said in a serious tone. "It's not true. I'm not like that."

"Not like what?" She asked.

"A bad person."

"No one told me you were a bad person." Melissa said.

"O-Oh, yeah?" He looked embarrassed and tapped on his cheek. "Ignore what I said then."

What had Taehyung meant? Who was telling people he was a bad person? Even the rumours never said anything about being 'a bad person'. Who was it?

"Is he a good person?" Melissa asked.

"Taehyung is complicated. Only our Jiminie can understand him." Yoongi said. "He's like a little kid. He doesn't understand consequences, but he would never purposely harm someone. Unless they upset him real bad. He's obsessed with you."

"Is he?" Melissa was intrigued.

"When he comes back from a meeting, he never stops talking about you. No offense, but it's kind of annoying."

"Nah, I get what you mean."

"I don't want to give you false hope, but Taehyung's obsessions usually end after a few days. It's been an entire month." He said.

Melissa smiled to herself. It felt like she had unlocked an achievement on a video game.

"Do you like him?" Yoongi suddenly asked.

"What!" She jumped and quickly turned away. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! No, n-no!"

He gave a look meaning he didn't believe her.

"No!"

"Really now?"

"I don't like him!"

"You two would be cute together."

"Really?" She quickly turned to him with a keen grin.

"So you do like Taehyung." He sighed and ruffled his own hair. "Everyone is in a relationship these days. I should find someone."

"I think you'll be good with Holly."

"Hm. You're right."

They both laughed as the brilliant sun was blown out by the moon behind them.

-

Taehyung loved bringing his siblings to the amusement park. They loved it too, especially because he went with them on every single ride.

Kids love if their 'adult' went on the ride with them, he thought.

The day was almost getting dark. Taehyung told his younger siblings they were leaving. Their mother was waiting at a nearby restaurant.

"Awwww, can't we stay for a little more?" Jaeeun (the 11 year-old) whined. "One more ride!"

"One! One!" Woojin (the 6 year-old) shrieked, and looked like was about throw an ugly tantrum.

"Pleaasse!" Dongwoo and Sungwoo (the 8 year old twins) begged.

"Alright, alright! One more ride." Taehyung said. They cheered and immediately raced to the kid's car ride. Sadly, he couldn't go on with them. His bottom was slightly too big for the cars.

He watched his siblings squabble for which seats they wanted and chuckled to himself.

In the sea of screams and chattering, Taehyung heard familiar voices. But a particular voice stood out. A voice that sounded like a sweet birdsong in the morning.

He turned around and spotted none other than Melissa. Wah, she's so pretty, Taehyung smiled to himself. She had recently cut herself a fringe, and it looked so cute. She was wearing a white flannel shirt on top of a black turtleneck sweater, fully matching with black tight jeans and a pair of white converse highs.

Namjoon would like her because of her converse highs, he thought. But Namjoon was not allowed to like Melissa.

Because only Taehyung was allowed to like Melissa.

He also spotted Hoseok and his girlfriend. Taehyung had forgotten her name, but she she was close-friends with Melissa, so he should learn her name.

But something caught his eye. Yoongi was also with them. But he was a little too close to Melissa for Taehyung's comfort. Which was unusual, because Yoongi didn't like being too close to people. He hated being touched.

What was even more unusual was that Yoongi was chatting. And smiling. With Melissa.

He must've said something funny, because she laughed and put her hand on his arm. His smiled even more.

Taehyung's blood boiled. He clenched his fists, his white knuckle bones showing clearly.

Then, Melissa took out her phone. Yoongi also took out his own phone, and they exchanged something, most likely phone numbers.

Not even Taehyung had her phone number.

Taehyung was mad. Oh he was very, very mad.


	4. chapter 3

"Melissa! Wake up!" Alex hissed in her ear. Melissa felt like she jumped to the moon and back.

The one thing she dreaded in the entire week was not French tuition, or wasting her Sundays doing nothing or the study sessions that were frequently joined by Hoseok. No.

It was the combined music committee meeting.

Melissa sat up straight and pretended she was listening. It was nothing that important until Namjoon arrived. But he wasn't here yet, so the rest of the members of the committee were deciding whether Jimmy should put his head inside the tuba.

"What?" She asked.

"It's getting interesting." Alex said.   
"Yeah right." She rolled her eyes. Melissa yawned. 

"Alex!" Someone called her name. They both turned, and it was Taehyung.

It had been more than a week since Melissa had saw him, and he looked a lot more... different. His hair was messy and long, the bangs almost covering his eyes. The black bags under his eyes were clearly visible. It was kind of... provocative...

"Yeah, Taehyung?" Alex replied.

"I got a kazoo for you!" He handed her an orange kazoo, still inside it's plastic packet.

"Thanks!" She was happy, but looked at him. "What about Melissa?"

Taehyung spun around and walked away. It was as quick as that, but it hurt Melissa tremendously. It felt like a million knives were being slowly stabbed into her heart, and she was also drowning in icy cold water, struggling to breathe. It had frozen her solid.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

The only thing Melissa could do was a little shrug. A week ago, he was totally good to her, and even showed interest. What was going on? What had happened? What had she done? Maybe she could ask Hoseok, or even Yoongi.

The room got silent as soon as Namjoon walked in. He looked a lot better since last times weird study session. He had trimmed his hair, and dyed it pink. It looked good on him though. Next to him was a shorter, proper-looking boy.

"Hello, everyone." Namjoon said. "How are we all?"

There was a mixture of responses.

"I have a major announcement." He continued. "The two schools of Bluejay High School and Noah Boys' High School have decided to combine and perform a musical together." He looked to the other boy. "This is Park Jimin, the drama co-captain."

"Hello." Jimin greeted them. When he smiled, his eyes seemed to smile too. "Sadly, the drama captain could not be here, so I've come by myself to tell you the details." Everyone in the room flinched. They all knew why. "The chosen musical for this year is The Wizard of Oz."

"The music and scores have all been re-composed and organised to suit our schools by none other than the director, Min Yoongi." Namjoon said.

At the sound of his name, Melissa low-key clapped without sound with a huge grin on her face.

She didn't notice Taehyung glaring at her from the other side of the room, gripping his chair.

"All members of the drama and music committee must participate in some sort of way, excluding backstage crew." Jimin said. Everyone groaned and booed. "I can't do anything about it, it was decided by Ms Williams. Unless, you want to speak to her."

The groaning and booing stopped. No one wanted to talk to Ms Williams.

"The auditions will be held in three weeks, on the Tuesday." He said. "You have the choice on whether you want to be in the cast, chorus or orchestra."

"Remember," Jimin smiled. "Choose carefully."

-

What are you going to audition for?" Olivia asked as she nibbled on her pen. She was trying to solve a maths problem.

"Orchestra." Melissa replied. "I might play double-bass instead of clarinet. Are you going to join?"

"Yeah. It sounds like fun." She said. "My sister did it last year."

The two were in another study session and this time it was just the two of them. The auditions were being held later today, so they were making use of the time to study.

"You should audition for a main character." Olivia joked. "Like, the Wicked Witch or something."

"Are you high?" Melissa scoffed. "What are you smoking?"

"My expectations." She replied. "But you should at least give it a try."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine. We'll play paper, scissors, rock. If I win, you have to audition for a main character." Olivia demanded.

"But if I win, you have to audition." Melissa said.

"Deal."

They took out their hands.

"Paper, scissors, rock!"

Olivia, rock. Melissa, scissors.

"Yes!" Olivia said a little too loudly. She was shushed by a librarian and hastily apologised. "I win! You have to audition for a main character!"

"I'll probably won't get it though." Melissa frowned at her hand in disbelief. Her hand still in the scissors pose.

"It won't hurt to try." She said. "How is it going with Hannam Oppa?"

"Terrible. I don't even want to talk about it." Melissa grumbled. He won't even talk to me, she thought, but didn't say it out loud.

"Oh, alright then." Olivia awkwardly squirmed in her seat.

When it got to half-past three, Melissa and Olivia packed up their books and headed back to the school.

The orchestra and cast auditions were being held in different rooms.

"I'll wait for you." Olivia said.

"You don't have to." Melissa said.

"Nah, it's fine. We can take the tram together afterwards."

"Ok."

"Bye! Good luck!"

Olivia left to the music department, while Melissa walked to the theatre.

It was mostly quiet outside, with everyone whispering and practicing lines. A few people were singing near the door, so most of the sound would go outside.

I don't belong here, Melissa thought. She couldn't sing or act, and definitely couldn't remember lines.

She wrote her name on the bottom of the sign-up sheet outside the door. She was going to be one of the last people to audition. Melissa sat down in the corner, a copy of the snippet of the script in her hand.

"Toto was hit with a rake? That's horrible." She muttered to herself. It was all very simple, so it didn't take her that long to remember the few lines with a lot of words.

The song, Somewhere Over the Rainbow, was harder to memorise. Melissa hoped that she could sneak a few peeks of the script

One by one, names were called and people walked out, either satisfied or sulking, until there were only a dozen people left in the room.

Olivia came back, already finished her audition.

"How'd it go?" Melissa asked.

"Pretty good." She replied. "I only had to play a few bars."

"Are you officially in then?"

"Yeah, I guess." Olivia shrugged to show neutral, but she was definitely pleased.

The door to the theatre opened, and a tall handsome boy walked out. He looked smug and tugged at his blazer as he left.

"Melissa Prahba." Jimin called her name.

She wiped her sweaty palms on her skirt. Olivia bid her good luck. She needed it.

Technically, Melissa was only auditioning in front of the drama teachers of the two schools, Mr Magne and Ms Williams. But Jimin was sitting at the back of the theatre with his tablet on his lap, most likely doing homework.

And Yoongi was sitting at the piano. His uniform was lined was badges, showing off his leadership. But his hair was still messy, and looked like it had been never brushed. When he saw Melissa walk in, he smiled and shyly waved. She waved back.

"Hello..." Mr Magne checked his clipboard. "Melissa!" He looked back up "Would you like to do the spoken lines first, or sing?"

"Um, spoken lines first please." Melissa replied.

The spoken lines went fine. Melissa said her lines like she was exasperatedly talking to Alex about Taehyung. Mr Magne seemed impressed. Even Ms Williams seemed impressed, and she was never impressed.

"Now," She said. "Would you like to sing for us?"

"Yeah, sure." Melissa felt a shiver go up her spine.

She was going to have to sing in front of Yoongi. She would never sing in front of anyone, not even Olivia. Unless they were screeching together to songs.

But Melissa didn't like him in that way. She still... had a crush, liked, loved or whatever. Her heart still belonged to Taehyung. She had almost thought he liked her too, but apparently not anymore. Oh, how she dreamed that Taehyung would confess that he liked her.

"Whenever you're ready." Yoongi said, his hands on the piano. His voice sounded clearer, more smooth than the double-date. It sounded like he was taking care of himself, that's good, she thought.

"I-I'm ready." Melissa said. She took a deep breath in before she sang. The piano is so beautiful, she thought.

"When all the world is a hopeless jumble,  
and the raindrops tumble all around.  
Heaven opens a magic lane.  
When all the clouds darken up your skyway,  
there's a rainbow highway to be found.  
Leading from your window pain,  
to a place behind the sun,  
just a step beyond the rain.  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
skies are blue  
and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true  
Somewhere over the rainbow  
blue birds fly,  
birds fly over the rainbow why then, oh why can't I  
If happy little blue birds fly,  
beyond the rainbow  
Why Oh why can't I."

It was silent. Then, Mr Magne clapped.

"Bravo!" He said while chuckling. Ms Williams's expression was unreadable as she scribbled something down on her book.

Melissa looked up to see Jimin watching and smiling. She looked to her left to see Yoongi giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Ms Williams said in a monotone. "Jimin, can you go get the next one."

"Yes, 'mam." He showed Melissa out and called the next name. But by then she had completely zoned out. She spotted Olivia sitting at the door, smiling as she was texting someone (probably Hoseok). She saw Melissa come out.

"How'd it go?" Olivia quickly put her phone away and stood up.

"Alright." She said. "They didn't say much, other than good job."

"That's because you blew them away."

"I doubt it." Melissa mumbled. She didn't want to get it, because she didn't want the part. But she had embarrassed herself in front of Yoongi, so she better at least be offered chorus.

It was not until the week later when the results of the auditions had come out.

"Melissa!"

She heard her name being screamed from upstairs, and thudding footsteps running down the stairs.

"Melissa! Melissa!" It was Alex, who looked worn-out from sprinting. In her hands was a mysterious pieces of papers.

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

"Melissa! You won't believe it!" Alex panted. She slammed an envelope into her hands.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Just open it!" Alex said impatiently.

Olivia had just been walking back to her locker and had peaked her interest. She approached them slowly and looked over Melissa's shoulder.

She ripped the envelope apart and confetti fell out. The first thing she thought was: oh fuck no. She took out a folded piece of paper and gradually opened the letter.

In big bold letters, said: "Congratulations!"

"... 'You secured the main role as Dorothy'...?" Melissa read in disbelief. "What?"

"Yeah boi! You got the part!" Olivia squealed and violently shook her in excitement.

"Congratulations." Alex said and handed her a heavy booklet. "Here's the script."

"Uh, thanks." She passed the letter to Olivia and flicked through the script. "It's so long!"

"Don't worry, not all of them are your lines." Alex said.

"Hey Alex! You got a part too!" Olivia exclaimed. She was still looking down at the paper.

"Yeah, Aunt Em." She laughed. "It's not that big of a part."

"That's still good!" Melissa said. "Who else?"

"Namjoon is Uncle Henry. Are you cheating on Evan, Alex?" Olivia joked.

Alex rolled her eyes.

"Jimin the drama captain is the Scarecrow, of course. Jeon Jungkook is the Tinman, Jackson Wang is the Lion... Um, Melissa?" Olivia's tone had changed.

"Yeah, boi?"

"I don't mean to frighten you. But Hannam Oppa is the Wizard of Oz."


	5. chapter 4

Melissa really wanted to say that she regretted signing up for the musical and ended up being the main character of the whole damn show. She wanted to whine about it all day and find an excuse to drop out.

But to be honest, it wasn't so bad.

She had started rehearsals a couple of days ago, and only practiced with the other main cast: Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook and Jackson Wang. They were the strangest bunch of people, and personalities collided. But at the same time, they worked well together.

Jimin often led the rehearsals, since he was the drama co-captain. He was almost an angel, sent from the heavens to bless the production. She always tried complimenting him, but he was modest and easily embarrassed.

Jeon Jungkook was the tall, handsome smug boy that had auditioned before Melissa. She found out he was talented at everything, and could get any girl he wanted. But instead he had an obsession with impressing Jimin.

Jackson Wang was a fencer at NHS, and had won many competitions, including international. She didn't like him at first because he was so loud, but he had a secret soft side and never failed to offer help, so she enjoyed his company.

Melissa arrived today to find Jimin scolding Jungkook for playing loud music on his portable bluetooth speaker.

"If you can buy such a big speaker," Jimin said. "Why can't you buy headphones too?"

"I didn't think of it then!" Jungkook pouted and swung his legs back and forth like a little kid.

"What do you want me to do? Give you money?"   
"Yeah, hyung. Give me some money." He said and put his hand out, in which Jimin slapped his hand away. "No one else complains about my music! Do you complain about my music, Melissa?"

The two boys turned to her, waiting for her to respond.

"I mean... His taste in music isn't bad." Melissa shrugged. Jungkook smirked at Jimin and crossed his arms triumphantly.

"See, hyung?"

"Alright. Whatever." Jimin mumbled and stared at the ground, admitting defeat. He was starting to walk away. She felt guilty. He was just trying to fix something no one else would bother fixing, and she had made him feel like he was doing something wrong.

"But..." Melissa spoke up. Jimin looked at her. "Sometimes it's nice to have some peace and quiet."

Jimin smirked at Jungkook with an 'I told you' look. Jungkook appeared astonished that she had just betrayed him, and it almost made her laugh.

"I thought you were on my side!" He exclaimed with fake sobs. Jimin giggled, but quickly coughed to hide it.

"Save that acting for the musical, Jungkook." He said with an authoritative voice.

At that moment, Jackson arrived. He was wearing a tight tank top and shorts, showing off his muscles.

"Yo, what's up?" He greeted them and took off his sunglasses. Talk about having self-conceit, Melissa thought.

"You're late, Jackson." Jimin said. "Again."

"Sorry, I was working out and I wasn't looking at the time." Jackson genuinely apologised.

"Nevermind. We'll start now." He said.

Melissa always had a ton of fun rehearsing with the group. They usually started out helping her in scenes that didn't involve them. They also helped her sing her solo songs. It embarrassed her a little to be put on the spot, but they were supportive.

Then, Jimin would let her take a break and the boys would work on their songs and the scene at the witch's castle.

"Look at me, hyung!" Jungkook said, and the other two looked at him. He did a slow-motion front roll on the ground, purposefully for the scene where they were meant to be sneaking. But instead, he accidentally bumped into his water bottle that was still open and it spilt all over him.

Jimin laughed really hard. He was hunched over and his voice was going hoarse. Jungkook giggled fondly at him. His nose scrunched up like a bunny when he smiled. It gave him a cute look, despite being super manly on the inside.

"No one cares, Jungkook." Jackson sneered.

"I didn't do it to show you." He frowned for a moment.

"That was really good, Jungkook." Jimin ruffled Jungkook's hair, and that was enough for him to bring back his bunny smile.

The rest of the day went quickly. It was always the same, strict schedule that Jimin made. Soon, the day concluded with the loud chattering of the chorus and orchestra leaving in the hall next door.

"How is the chorus doing, Chim-hyung?" Jackson asked as he drank from his bottle. 'Chim' was Jimin's nickname, but no one really used it.

"From what I've heard, their progress is slow." Jimin replied. "But Yoongi has confidence that it'll get better by the end of next week."

"Mr Magne chose a lot of inexperienced rookies."

"Because he wants to include more people in the production this year." He slung his bag onto his back. "I'll see you all tomorrow. We'll meet here before going to the hall."

"I'll walk you out, hyung!" Jungkook shoved his belongings into his bag without bothering to zip it up and ran after Jimin.

Melissa was left alone with Jackson.

"Jungkook is so hopeless." He sighed.

"Why? He's so talented." Melissa said.

"Not that. Don't you know?" She shook her head. "Jungkook is gay. And he's heads-over-heels for Jimin."

"Oh!" She clapped her hands together. "I noticed! Jungkook always wants to impress Jimin. They're so cute together!"

"But Jimin only sees him as his underclassman. And he's probably not gay." Jackson said.

"I hope Jungkook confesses to Jimin!" She didn't seem to hear him. "They're literally so cute, and their height difference makes it even cuter!"

"I don't know what's more hopeless, Jungkook's unrequited love or your delirium."   
"I'm not delirious!"

There was a knock at the door.

"Melissa! Are you done yet?" Olivia was standing there. She looked a little awkward with her heavy clarinet in her hand.

"Nearly." Melissa turned to Jackson. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." He said.

She picked up her bag and left the theatre with Olivia.

"How's everything going?" Olivia asked.

"Good. The three of them are really nice." Melissa replied. "What about you?"  
"Alright." She shrugged. "We just started rehearsing with some of the chorus. They don't even know what they're supposed to do, it's so frustrating. We're starting combined rehearsals tomorrow, right?"

"Hmm."

"What's wrong?" Olivia suddenly stopped walking and looked at her. Before Melissa could tell her that Taehyung had been not only ignoring her but was also purposefully treating her badly and it was hurting her, the sound of a motor scooter stopped in front them.

"Hello, Yoongi." Melissa said. Yoongi smiled back.

"Hi. Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yeah." She turned to Olivia. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." She waved, but there was an expression of worry on her face.

Melissa put on a helmet and hopped onto his motor scooter.   
Yoongi had been driving her home after every rehearsal on his motor scooter. He had insisted that it was very safe, despite her thoughts.

"You really don't have to drive me home every time." Melissa said.

"It's no problem." Yoongi said. "The hospital is close to your house."

She didn't bother asking what hospital.

"How is everything going with Jin?" She asked instead.

"He's improving a lot. Jin's usually awake when we go to see him." He replied. "But the doctor's say that they don't know if he'll ever walk again."

"I'm sure he'll walk again." Melissa said. "They said they didn't know if he'd ever wake up again, but Jin did."

"Thanks." Yoongi said. "That made me feel better."

The rest of the ride was silent, until they arrived outside Melissa's house.

"You should come over again sometime. My mum liked you a lot." He said. "Unless, you're more comfortable if Hoseok and Olivia came too."

"No, it's fine." She said. "I'd love to come over again. Holly is really cute"

Yoongi grinned and he looked down, his face flushing. If Melissa had learnt anything from becoming friends with him, the only way to get him embarrassed was talking about Holly.

"Bye!" She said.

"See you." Yoongi said and drove off.


	6. chapter 5

Melissa tried not to hyperventilate as she sat next to Jackson.   
Today was the first combined rehearsal, with all of cast, chorus and orchestra. She wasn't nervous because she thought she would embarrass her, although that was a worry. She was nervous of Taehyung. If there weren't any scenes with him, she would be fine.

"Are you ok?" Jackson asked. "You look a little white."

"I'm fine!" Melissa's voice cracked with uncertainty. He gave a strange look, but decided not say anything else.

"Where is Jungkook?" Jimin was pacing the room impatiently. "He's not picking up his phone, but he's usually on his phone. He couldn't have slept in, he never sleeps in. He wouldn't get lost, he comes to this school 5 days a week."

"I think you should be asking Jimin if he's ok." Melissa whispered to Jackson.

"Stop worrying, Chim-hyung." He said. "Maybe his phone is out of battery."

"It wouldn't be out of battery." Jimin snapped. "I reminded him last night to charge his phone. What if he was kidnapped? What if he was murdered?"

"Maybe it's better if we stay silent." Jackson muttered.

"Should I tell Ms Williams? Do we need to call the police?" He continued rambling. "Melissa! Have triple zero on speed dial."

"I don't think that's necessary-" She started, but was cut off by a thud at the door. They all turned to see Jungkook, dripping wet from the thunderstorm outside. In his hands was something in a plastic bag.

"S-Sorry I'm late, hyung." He said while shivering from cold.

"Where have you been?!" Jimin almost screamed. "Why are you so wet, where is your umbrella? Why haven't you been answering my calls? And what's in that bag?" Melissa didn't need to be told as she quickly went to get a towel while Jackson went to turn up the heater.

"Uh, there was a stray dog on the side of the road, so I gave him my umbrella. Thank you, noona." Jungkook explained as Melissa wrapped a towel around him. "But then my phone broke because water went inside. I felt bad because I knew I was going to be late, so I went to buy bibimbap and chocolate cake."

"Jungkook..." Everyone was left speechless. He shoved the bag at them.

"Take it. I'm gonna go next to the heater cause it's so damn cold." He said. Jackson was the one who took out, seemingly excited by the food.

"You know I'm on a diet." Jimin muttered.

"So you're not going to eat it, hyung?" Jungkook looked so hurt by the comment.

"No, no! I'll eat it! Just this once though, alright?" He said. "Don't be late again!"

Jungkook smiled and nodded. He rubbed his hands together as he sat next to the heater.

Jimin, Jackson and Melissa quickly ate the food, since they were already late for the rehearsal. But they left some for Jungkook.

"I'll come once I'm dry." He said. "Otherwise Ms Williams will kill me."

Melissa felt content and full as she followed the others to the hall, where the rehearsal had started without them. Mr Magne didn't ask why they were late, and said that the chorus was going to practice their dance sequences until break time.

When it was break time, Alex swiftly found Melissa.

"There you are!" She said. "Everyone was so annoyed when you guys didn't come on time."

"Sorry." Melissa apologised. "It's complicated."

"Oh, I'm not mad. How's it been?"

"Pretty good. What about you?"

"Eh, it's not bad." Alex shrugged.   
"Alex!" Someone's voice called her name. An all-too-familiar voice that made Melissa's blood boil.

Taehyung approached them. He looked particularly handsome today, wearing a green suit and his hair nearly covering his eyes. His smile was blinding and he was slightly giggling (like he always did). It frustrated Melissa because she was supposed to hate him, but just couldn't bare too.

"I got you a bottle of water." He said and handed to Alex without even peeking a look at Melissa.

"Thanks." Alex took it, and he immediately left. Melissa clutched his fists and breathed out slowly.

"Has he always been giving you a bottle of water?" She asked.

"Taehyung has been doing things for me all week." Alex replied. "I guess he's lost interest of you." Melissa felt her heart being shattered. "But now I have to deal with him. I hope he loses interest of me fast, I already have Evan."

"I got you a bottle of water. Olivia, was it?" Melissa turned to Taehyung, and he was offering a bottle to her.

"Yeah, um... thanks?" She took it slowly and stared at it like it was a maths exam that she hadn't studied for. Olivia spotted Melissa in the distance and gave her a puzzled look, who felt equally puzzled but frustrated at the same time.

"Excuse me, can I talk to Melissa in private?" Yoongi broke her thoughts as he asked Alex.

"Yeah, sure." He waited until she was out of hearing.

"Mr Magne may not ask why you were all late, but I want to know why." Yoongi said.

"Well, Jungkook decided to help a dog and was late." Melissa said. She didn't mention the food he had bought.

"That explains why he isn't here yet."   
"Hey, can I ask you something? You're good friends with Taehyung, right?" She asked.

"Was good friends." Yoongi said. "He's been practically ignoring me for a while."

"He is?"

"Yeah. I don't know why. I tried getting Jimin to ask what was wrong, but Taehyung ignored the question."

"Strange."

"Rehearsal starts in two minutes, get ready." He said.

"Which scene?" Melissa asked.

"You and Taehyung, after Dorothy runs away from home."

She opened her mouth to argue, but Yoongi walked away to talk to Ms Williams and Mr Magne. She felt the apprehension as she joined with Jackson at the stage. It was killing her, the cold yet hot feeling that was making her sweat. Her stomach was being twisted slowly and painfully. She heard her name being called onto the stage and she stepped on.

Taehyung didn't look at her as he recited his lines like a machine in monotone. Everything seemed to slow down and echo as her dread distorted into anger.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked between her gritted teeth. She had lost her patience with him.

"What?" Taehyung still didn't look at her, his expression not visible.

"Can you at least look at me?"

He did. And she regretted it.

"What?" Taehyung looked absolutely terrifying. His eyes seemed to glow like a bushfire, burning away any compassion that was left in him. His face was scrunched up in a darkening scowl, the shadows emphasising the crinkles.

"Why are you treating me like a piece of shit?!" Melissa said. "What have I done?"

"What have you done?" He took a step towards her. But he still didn't answer her question.   
"You know, I actually thought you were a decent person." She shouted. "When everyone else told me that you were a cheating bastard, I refused to believe it. I gave you a chance to redeem your image. But it turns out everyone was right. You're a fucking obnoxious, deceiving swine!"

"Me?" He pointed at himself and laughed. "You're the deceiving swine! I thought you were interested me. But you were just playing, weren't you?"

"What do you mean-"

"Why don't you ask Yoongi?" He snapped. "Don't pretend. I know you two are dating."

"Dating?" She scoffed. "What are you, stupid? We aren't dating! I don't even like him that way!"

"Well he sure likes you that way." Taehyung said bitterly.

"I can't believe you've been treating me like shit because of this!" Melissa shouted. Their voices seemed to shake the hall like the thunderstorm outside.

"You could've at least talked to me nicely before screaming at me infront of everyone." His voice was getting louder. "You're nothing but an attention-seeking, insolent and whiney bitch! I thought differently at first too, but you proved yourself wrong. The only reason we're here is because of you! You fucked up everything! Why don't you just disappear forever?!"

"Fine." Melissa was choking back tears at this point, her voice low. "I'll leave."

She jumped off the stage and rushed past everyone. The astonished chorus divided into two, leaving an open path out for her. She didn't notice Alex frozen and shocked, or Jimin trying to pull Taehyung away, or Namjoon on his phone rapidly texting, or Yoongi standing up and staring at her anxiously.

Melissa fled out of the hall, the freezing corridors greeting her with the sound of hail pounding into the century-old building. She heard footsteps running behind her.

"Leave me alone, Taehyung!" She shouted and her voice cracked.

"It's me!" Olivia's voice seemed breathless already. "Stop running!"

"Leave me alone!" Melissa repeated and ran faster. She didn't know where she was going, but she turned every corner possible until she arrived at a dead-end. She finally stopped and collapsed. If she was lucky, no one would find her.

Melissa wasn't used to breaking down. She always tried to stay positive (even though she wasn't the happiest person on the planet) and was usually supporting someone else. She pressed her back against the stiff wall and bought her legs towards her. She hugged them close. Tears ran down her face quietly. She wasn't a loud crier. Thankfully, the storm outside did the job for her. The screams of the howling wind, the pouring rain smashing against the roof and the deafening thunder that rolled in the black sky.

Melissa sniffed and straightened her legs out. She wanted to go home.

She avoided the main entrance and went out the back. Her umbrella was no use fighting against the weather, so she resorted in running to different shaded patches.

"I guess this is what Jungkook felt like." Melissa joked to herself, but it made her feel even more hollow and broken.

She spotted Yoongi's motor scooter parked next to the bicycle rings, but she walked past it.

She headed to the train station in the piercing rain with nothing but her shattered heart. Suddenly, the sound of an engine entered her mind.   
"Get in." Melissa turned to see Namjoon at the driver seat of a Mini car. "I'm not taking 'no' as an answer."

She obeyed and got into the passenger seat. When she clicked in her seat-belt, he started driving.

"I'm sorry." She finally said.

"For what? Fighting with Taehyung, or getting my car wet?" He asked but didn't wait for a reply. "There's nothing to apologise for."

"Where are we going?" She asked. He turned the opposite way from the way to her house.

"I'm taking you to an ice-cream parlour in Richmond."

"We're getting ice-cream in the middle of winter?"

"It's really good. Jin and I used to come here if he was upset." He smiled to himself. "Jin would've liked you."

"Don't talk like he's dead." She warned. "Or I'm opening the door."

"Ignore what Taehyung said back there. None of it is what he really thinks." Namjoon said. "Don't beat yourself up."

"Alright." Melissa mumbled, but the disbelief in her voice was obvious.

"If Jin were here, he'd probably be better at comforting you." He said.   
"How'd you two meet?" She asked, trying to take her mind off Taehyung.

"It was my first day at high school. Not this one, but my old one high school." He said. "I was forced to go to the gym with Hoseok on Thursday afterschool."

"And you just stared at him like a creep until he noticed?"

"No! Jin made a really bad joke and I laughed. Then we became friends and I was actually looking forward to going to the gym." He said. "I was always shy to approach him though. Hoseok would make fun of me, and Yoongi told me to give up." He looked at Melissa for a moment. "Don't give up on Taehyung. He's not a bad person."

"How'd you get together then?" She ignored him and he frowned.

"It was Hoseok's plan. He set us up for a blind-date." He still replied. "And I guess we liked each other."

"Do you guys... ever fight?"

"We're not the most compatible, but it never really mattered. I guess 'love is blind', or whatever"

"Love is really strange, huh."

"It is."

-

Olivia couldn't get Melissa's outburst out of her head.

"You know, I actually thought you were a decent person." She shouted. "When everyone else told me that you were a cheating bastard, I refused to believe it. I gave you a chance to redeem your image. But it turns out everyone was right. You're a fucking obnoxious, deceiving swine!"

"You could've at least talked to me nicely before screaming at me infront of everyone." His voice was getting louder. "You're nothing but an attention-seeking, insolent and whiney bitch! I thought differently at first too, but you proved yourself wrong. The only reason we're here is because of you! You fucked up everything! Why don't you just disappear forever?!"

The screams had been so loud and shook not only the hall, but also the people inside. She hadn't been able to see anything, as the orchestra sat behind the curtain. Taehyung had been so harsh to Melissa, but she had been the same. Some horrible things had been said.

It was troubling her so much that she didn't even feel him squirming underneath her.

"Olivia! You're too heavy!" Hoseok whined loudly. "Olivia!"

"Stop yelling, I hear you." She grumbled. She had been lying on top of him, while he was working on an English essay on his laptop. She rolled off and lay on her back on the stone cold floor.

"I'm yelling because I didn't think you'd hear me with how loud my heart is beating." Hoseok teased. Olivia laughed, but it felt so unnatural.

"That was terrible." She said instead. He noticed that she seemed bothered about something as she stared at her phone's home screen for no reason.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked and looked at her with worry. "You're a little out-of-it. What is it?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." Hoseok ruffled her hair affectionately. "What's wrong." It didn't sound like a question.

"It's Melissa." Olivia sighed. "I'm sure you already know what happened."

"Yeah, actually. I do." Hoseok admitted. "Joonie told me everything. He was worried when you three didn't come back. He managed to find Melissa and take her home."

"Thank god. I couldn't find Melissa, she ran too fast. I got Isabelle to pack my clarinet away and bring it to school tomorrow. I hope she didn't break-" She stopped. "Wait. Three?"

"Tae left as well. Jiminie tried to find him, but he probably took the train to the city." He explained. "He'd had never seen Tae so hurt."

"Hurt? Why?"

"Yeah, of course. Tae likes Melissa."

"Likes?" Olivia exclaimed in surprised.

"Yeah."

"You mean... like-like?"

"Who still says like-like?" Hoseok said. "Are you five?"

"Maybe. But all makes sense now!" She jumped up onto her feet. "It makes sense! Taehyung was just jealous because Melissa was hanging out with Yoongi!"

"What?"  
"Taehyung saw them and thought she was dating Yoongi. It's not that he doesn't like her or lost interest of her, Taehyung is just jealous! That's why he's been ignoring her and being really friendly with Alex."  
"You're talking too fast." Hoseok complained and sat up. "Slow down."

"You remember the double-date we had?" He nodded. "Taehyung was there too."

"He was?"  
"Yeah, I spotted him in the crowd." She said. "You can't miss a handsome face like that. Unless you're Melissa, of course."

"But I thought I was handsome." He said and jokingly kicked her legs. "Are you cheating on me?"  
"Me? No, never!" Olivia laughed and sat back down. It was too tiring standing up for that long. "We need a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan. A plan to get Taehyung and Melissa together. It'll be spectacular." She said. "Are you with me?"

"I'm always with you." Hoseok smiled and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Lets do this."

After hours of planning (but most of it was eating whatever was left in Olivia's fridge and talking about Shakespeare), they came up with a plan that was so impeccable and perfect, even Hoseok was proud of it.

"You can't tell anyone, alright?" He snickered. "Oh god, if Joonie or Yoongi knew, we'd get into so much trouble."

"The only trouble we have to deal with now is Taehyung and Melissa." Olivia smirked.


	7. chapter 6

Melissa studied herself in the mirror. She had been left all alone in the cast's room, and no one could judge her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked herself. "The performance starts in less than an hour. Stop thinking about him."

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Taehyung. But she still couldn't stop thinking about it, and Namjoon's constant reassurance (Taehyung didn't really hate her and he was regretting his choices and blah blah blah) wasn't exactly helping.

Other than Namjoon, everyone else had pretended it never happened. Alex always tried to lighten the mood, and Olivia did everything to divert her attention away. Melissa had also been avoiding Yoongi, even though he didn't do anything wrong and she felt pity for him. But it was for the best, Namjoon had said. It would help Taehyung calm down.

The rehearsals were always hell. Taehyung's eyes would always be staring into Melissa's soul, but he never said anything else other than his lines. During breaks, he would continue staring with his doe-like eyes. Gentle and dark, but was troubled and cloudy. Not even Jimin's conversations would make him look away for more than 5 seconds.

"Taehyung, Taehyung, Taehyung." She muttered repeatedly. "Why are you doing this to me."

There was a knock at the door, which scared her as she jumped in her seat.

"Come in." Melissa said loudly.

"Evening, Dorothy!" Olivia joked as she strolled in. "How you doing?"

"Terrible." She replied.

"That's the spirit!" She leaped onto the couch, ruining her neatly-done hair, and made herself home. "You look great."

"Thanks. I guess." Melissa looked down at herself. Did she really look great? Most definitely not.

"Don't worry!" Olivia said. "As long as you don't forget your lines, you'll be fine. Just pretend that it's an ordinary rehearsal."

"Hopefully. Is your family coming?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm going to be roasted so much by my sister." Olivia sighed, but lit up again. "Short Olivia is coming too."

"Really?" Melissa was friends with Short Olivia, who was Olivia's old friend from her old high school. The three talked online all the time, and it felt like Melissa had known her for a long time. But in all honesty, she had never seen short Olivia in real life at all. They got along very well online, so she hoped that was enough.

"Yeah, she flew in from Perth last night with her family." Olivia said. "They're all coming."

"Her whole family? Cute."

"Also, don't tell anyone but," She leaned in and lowered her voice. "Jin is coming too!"

"Really?" Melissa exclaimed and stood up. "Is it safe for him to leave the hospital though?"  
"Hoseok said the hospital wasn't too sure, but Jin insisted. He's been given clearance to come."

"That's great! But why can't I tell anyone?"

"It's a surprise! Especially from Namjoon."

Melissa tried not to imagine him suddenly jumping off the stage to go and hug his boyfriend.

"30 minutes left!" Mr Magne's faint voice could be heard. "Orchestra, on stage! Chorus, go behind the stage and get ready- no running please! Backstage crew should already have started getting microphones on cast!"

"We better go." Melissa said.

"Yeah." Olivia said and went to the door, a big smirk on her face. She made a heart with her hands. "Good luck, Melissa!"

"You too!" She quickly ran down the stairs to the cafeteria, where it had been set up as a temporary station for microphones. She spotted Jungkook already there.

"Hey." He said. "Are you nervous?"

"Not until you asked me that question." Melissa replied. He laughed.

"You don't need to worry about anything." Jimin entered the cafeteria. "It's your first time."

"But it's my first time too!" Jungkook whined for attention from his crush.

"You don't need any encouragement, Jungkook." He smiled. "I know you're confident enough already."

Jungkook tried to hide his gigantic grin and flushed face by turning around, but was scolded by the backstage crew.

"Completely hopeless." Jackson rolled his eyes, being the last one to arrive like always. He had four Starbucks in his hands. "I got some drinks. I also got you some gifts, but I'll give it to you after the show."

"Aw, thanks!" Melissa said. "You didn't have to get us gifts."

"I'm sure you all bought gifts for the group." He shrugged. The rest didn't say anything, because he was right.

Melissa wasn't exactly sure what to give to the cast at first. But she had decided to get Jimin a Culture King reggae cassette phone case, Jungkook an Iron-Man earphones and Jackson some rings (since he complimented Jimin's and thought they were cool). She had also bought a large packet of keyring charms for the chorus, a cute Japanese pencil case for Alex (she would hate it), a Bring Me The Horizon album for Olivia, a remote-controllable brown poodle toy for Yoongi and a huge ice-cream plushie for Namjoon.

"Taehyungie!" Jimin greeted Taehyung as he walked towards them.

"Jiminie." He smiled back and patted Jimin on the arm. "You excited?"

"Of course! Are you?"  
"Very." Taehyung replied and glanced at Melissa. He looked very handsome in his costume, even though it was poorly made. It was a bit tight, and made her a little restless. Still, it made him look like a wizard, and when he smiled, it was a little bit magical.

Melissa hadn't told anyone, but she had secretly bought a gift for Taehyung too. Well, she never planned to get anything for him. She had been walking past a shop, and spotted a shirt. It was an off-white colour, like the feathers of a magnificent bird. The shirt had the most elegant red flowers with different shades on them. When she saw the shirt, she thought of art. When she thought of art, she thought of Taehyung.   
It had cost almost $60 to buy a single shirt. But Melissa didn't regret it.

"Are you guys ready?" Yoongi approached them. He was wearing a formal grey suit with a bowtie that looked perfectly done. He seemed rather indifferent for a director of a musical that was about to start. But that was his everyday look. "The show starts in fifteen."

"Yeah, nearly done." One of the backstage crew said. "It's just Taehyung left."

"Then the rest of you can start heading for the stage." He ordered. "Good luck."

The backstage crew all yelled 'good luck' together as the cast headed for the stage.

"Good luck Melissa." Jimin whispered as she went to the other side of the stage.

"Thanks. Good luck to you too." She whispered back.

Everything went by smoothly. The only bumpy bit was when Jackson's microphone stopped working. But his voice was loud enough to be heard, and that wasn't a big problem.

Melissa noticed Namjoon when he spotted Jin in the crowd. She didn't know where he was sitting, but during a dance sequence, she watched Namjoon's eyes light up and he stopped in his tracks, causing him to smack into Alex. She recovered quickly. But his his eyes was fixed on part of the audience.

Melissa hoped that one day, she could have someone as loving as Namjoon.

-

"JIN!"

Melissa winced as three fully-grown boys jumped onto Jin. It looked painful. Olivia and Hoseok found it amusing instead and laughed.   
"Ow! Get off, you pigs!" He yelled as Taehyung, Jungkook and Jimin cried while hanging onto him. "The wheelchair is going to break!"

"Ah, sorry." Jimin took the initiative and pulled the other two off.

Jin was bigger than Melissa remembered, and a hundred times more handsome in real life than the pictures Namjoon had showed her.

Jin sat comfortably in a wheelchair (which Hoseok was pushing around) as his legs were both in casts that had been decorated by what looked like little kids' drawings. He was in a neck brace, but he could still move his head around freely. His arms were wrapped in thick bandages with his fingers sticking out like worms. His forehead was also bandaged.

"Are you ok, Jin?" Taehyung was mildly sobbing and aggressively shook him back and forth. It almost made Melissa laugh. He was definitely emotional, but she could tell his crying was fake.

"No! Stop hurting me even more!" Jin said, his voice sounding like a mother's. He still looked delighted by the attention he was receiving.

"It's good to see you out of the hospital, Jin." Yoongi seemed to appear from thin-air as he spoke. There was respect in his words, the first time Melissa had heard it. Usually it sounded either dead or demanding.

"I'll have to go back after this ends." He said sadly. "Hoseok basically had to beg the doctors."

"It wasn't that much work." Hoseok shrugged it off.

"Your casts look great, hyung." Jungkook taunted.

"The kids at the hospital insisted." Jin said. "Their drawings are better than yours."

Jungkook clutched his chest, pretending to be in pain. But he stopped immediately with a serious face.

"If only I had a heart to feel pain from your insult."

Jin cracked up and started laughing. It sounded like a windshield wiper, just like Namjoon had told Melissa. He hit Jimin's arm.

"Ah, why are you hitting me?" Jimin said.

"Jin!" Someone's voice echoed through the corridor. Everyone turned to see who it was. They moved out of the way to avoid being trampled on by the giant.

"Namjoon." Jin gave him a smile which was so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that made him suddenly look feeble.

Namjoon pulled him into a violent embrace, almost lifting Jin out of his wheelchair. Jin closed his eyes and relaxed into his hold. It looked like two pieces of a puzzle were finally put together. It wasn't right for them to be apart.

"Hey, Jungkook is still a kid." Taehyung joked. "Keep it family friendly!"

Jungkook pouted, making him look even more like a kid.

"Oh, shush." Jin said as he separated from Namjoon's hold.

"Are you feeling better?" Namjoon asked.

"When I'm with you, I always feel better." He chuckled. "You were really good up there."

"Thanks."

Melissa felt a tug in her mouth and broke into a giddy grin. The two were so cute that her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She wished that one day she could have someone that would tell her cheesy pick-up lines. In the corner of her eye, she could see Taehyung gazing at her fondly.

Melissa turned around to talk to Olivia, but she was no where to be seen.

"Where did Olivia go?" She asked Hoseok, hoping he might know.

"She went to see her friend, Short Olivia." Hoseok replied casually, eyes still on his friends.

"Cool." Melissa frowned. She felt a little annoyed that Olivia had left to talk to Short Olivia without her. Even a little petty. But what could she do?

-

Underneath the stage was really stuffy and hot. She hated it.

Olivia coughed into her arm to stifle the sound as she put glue around the hole. Then the mechanism was put up into the stage. It fit perfectly. She tried pushing the trap around, but it stayed still.

"Yes!" She hissed. She picked up the small wooden plank she had cut out and shuffled out from the stage.

Olivia coughed again and brushed some dust off herself. She placed the plank down in a corner, where it looked completely normal. She quietly walked onto the stage and tried stepping down on the trap. It stayed still. She took out her remote and pressed the button. Like it was meant to, the mechanism clicked and it sprung up.

"Perfect." She said and kneeled down to push it back in.

"What are you doing?"

Olivia spun around, her heart pumping from adrenaline, ready to fight.

It was the Lion, Jackson. He stared at her with suspicion in his eyes.

"None of your business." She said.

"Are you sure?" Jackson took a step back, like he was about to run for it.

"Don't you dare." She growled. "If you tell anyone, you'll be roaring. In pain."

"Alright, jeez. Calm down." He lifted his arms up in surrender. "Are you Hoseok's girlfriend?"

"Yeah, why?" Olivia snapped.

"You sound just like him." Jackson chuckled. "I won't tell anyone, alright? But if something bad happens, I'm telling."

"Don't worry." She smirked. "Something amazing will happen."

-

Hoseok was buzzing when the second act started. He was a little nervous that the trap wouldn't work, and all of Olivia's hard work would be sacrificed for nothing. But he hoped it would work.

While Hoseok waited, he made sure he took lots of pictures (since Jin couldn't), but took a few more of Olivia when the back curtain was pulled back. She didn't like getting her picture taken, and he liked teasing her.

It quickly got to the Wizard's Reveal scene. He noticed Taehyung taking every chance to look at Melissa. Can he at least pretend, Hoseok thought. But the two looked so adorable, with their height difference and everything.

When the cast shifted positions, Hoseok instantly knew there was a problem. The panic sliced through him like a hot knife. His eyes flew wide open as he shoved his hand in his pocket and fumbled for his phone, even though he knew Olivia's phone was in the dressing room.

"What's wrong?" Jin looked confused at his actions.

"N-Nothing." Hoseok tried to sit still and smile, but his heart was racing with panic.

Melissa was not in her usual spot. None of them were. Whether or not she was in the right spot, the trap was going to be triggered. Olivia couldn't see a thing. Her cue was a line, not the positions. Time seemed to slow down as he heard the line.

"Weren't you frightened?"

The mechanism activated. A small part of the stage elevated up, making someone fall victim to the trap. But Melissa wasn't the one.

Hoseok watched as Jimin tripped over. He tried to regain his balance by putting his arms out, but it didn't work. He hopped forward with two loud thuds, causing Taehyung to stop speaking. He toppled into Jungkook, who tried to keep both of them up. It failed miserably. Both of them fell over and landed with a big bang.

Then everything was quiet.

Hoseok's mouth opened in shock. He wasn't the only one. Taehyung, Melissa and Jackson were all staring in bewilderment, and he felt like the chorus and orchestra were frozen solid behind the curtain. The whole audience was gaping.

The trap had worked. All too wrongly.

Hoseok heard Jin breathe in sharply beside him. Oh, they were going to die. He prayed for Olivia's life.

"Um..." Even Jimin, the drama co-captain, was lost for words. He couldn't think of anything to fix the situation as he lay on Jungkook's chest.

"Hyung. I have something to say." Jungkook said after a moment of silence. His voice cracked from uneasiness.

"What is it?" Jimin asked, going along with him to get out of the mess.

Jungkook sat up, his face furrowed into a serious look. He put one hand around Jimin's waist, and the other took Jimin's hand and put it on his chest.

"Do you feel my heartbeat?" Jungkook asked.

"Y-Yes." Jimin mumbled. His confused gaze were darting between Jungkook's intense eyes.

"It only beats for you, hyung." He said. "I know it may not look like it, but you changed my life. As soon as I met you, I fell in love. And I fall in love again every time I see you. You're always there when I felt miserable or useless, and you're always encouraging and comforting. And.. and.. I love you, Park Jimin."

Jimin was lost for words, his eyes sparkling from the pool of tears that was trickling down his cheek.

"So, hyung. Will you go on a date with me?" Jungkook asked, his look hopeful expectant.

"Yes." He threw his arms around Jungkook, wrapping his arms and squeezed him tight. "I will, Jungkook."

One person in the audience started clapping slowly, and soon, the whole audience was clapping and whistling in approval. Jungkook pulled them apart only for a moment and moved his head closer to Jimin. Jimin leaned in and their noses touched. Then their lips touched and they kissed.

The whole audience stood up and cheered. It was really strange, but the crowd was mostly students, and their voices rose above the others which shouted inappropriate things. Jin vigorously applauded next to him as the chorus came out for their bows, looking baffled about what had just happened. Then, the back curtains opened and the orchestra stepped out to bow. Hoseok saw Olivia give him a thumb's up, regardless of the result that had come out. He finally breathed. But it wasn't over just yet.

-

"Well that ending will fuel some strange fanfictions." Jackson said.

"I feel like a lot of kids have been scarred for life." Melissa said.

"Rest in peace, ruined childhoods." Taehyung put his hands together and pretended to pray. She laughed. "But I'm so happy for Jiminie. He had a crush on Jungkook for ages."

"I'm glad everything worked out for them." Melissa said. "They're literally the cutest! Or maybe Namjoon and Jin are."

Olivia and Hoseok entered the room, with a death-glaring Yoongi following behind.

"Why would you have thought that that would be a great idea?" He was right at their heels, his voice dripping with venom. "Why would you think it would work?"

"We hoped it would work. Hope is a powerful thing." Hoseok argued. "We weren't 100% sure it was going to work."

"But it did!" Olivia said. "Just not on the right person."

"Not the right person?" Yoongi was fuming at this point.

"It was meant for Melissa and Taehyung." Hoseok replied, self-consciously stepping in front of Olivia like he was protecting her from Yoongi's wrath. "But Jungkook and Jimin, also good."

"Unbelievable." Namjoon shook his head. The look of disappointment on his face made Melissa giggle.

"He looks like my dad." Taehyung said.

"Same!" She replied eagerly. She only just realised who she was talking to and that she was meant to be mad at him.

"Don't be so harsh on them!" Jin said. "I quite enjoyed it!"

"Y-You did?" Namjoon looked baffled.

"Yes!" He laughed. "It was hilarious! You should've seen Jimin's face! And finally! You have no idea how much Jimin would bug me about Jungkook! 'Jin, he kicked a goal from the other side of the field!' 'Jin, he looked so good in that swimsuit!' 'Jin, he rejected another confession! Does that mean he likes me?'"

"JIN!" Jimin lightly shook at Jin's wheelchair in embarrassment as he hid his face in his hands. He was looking for mercy, but sadly didn't get any.

"H-Hyung liked me all this time?" Jungkook asked. He looked amazed.

"All this time." Jin nodded.

"Hyung!" Jungkook put his arms around Jimin. "I love you!"

"Isn't that a little too fast?" Jackson asked.

Yoongi sighed as he gave up trying to scold them. If Jin said it was fine, everything was fine. He sat down, tired from the loud yelling. Even if he didn't say so, everyone could tell he wasn't that mad about the ending.

Soon, it was gift time. Melissa went around giving the presents, and always stayed to see their reactions.

"I really needed a new phone case! And it's Culture King!" Jimin said. He was sitting on Jungkook's leg, with the younger's arms around his waist. "I like it so much. Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"I got you something too." He handed a present to her. "Open it!"

She quickly ripped the wrapping away. It was a mini photo-album, filled with pictures of their time together. She recognised so many moments that had been taken, but she couldn't remember Jimin taking any photos.   
"This is beautiful. Thank you." Melissa flicked through it. Jimin looked proud of himself.

"Iron-Man!" Jungkook suddenly shouted, making both of them jump. He gawked at the earphones in awe.   
"Hey, where's the gratitude?" Jimin said.

"Thank you, Melissa!" He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling like a child's.

"Be careful, Jungkook might cheat on you with Iron-Man." Melissa joked.

"I'll keep a close watch on him." Jimin laughed.

"Melissa, here!" Jungkook shoved a present in her hands. He looked a little nervous.

"It's a... perfume?" She looked at it. It was a Olivia's Secret perfume.

"It's not that good. You said you liked perfume. So I went looking for the one that smelt the best- it's really not that good." He said again.

"No, it's perfect! Thank you, Jungkook." Melissa said.

Jungkook was still staring at the Iron-Man earphones when she went to Jackson.

"I got you rings because you liked Jimin's." She explained as he tried them on and inspected

"My parents will kill me. I love them." He smirked. "Here's yours."

Melissa took it and opened it. Inside was a large bluetooth speaker. She looked at him.

"Since you like Jungkook sharing his music, maybe one day you can share yours." Jackson said.

"Oh, you'll love my music." She said sarcastically. "Screamo and metal."

"Love it already."

Melissa pass the packet of keyrings to Alex for the chorus, but didn't forget to give her her gift. She stuck up her middle finger, but took it anyway.

She then found Yoongi talking with Hoseok. It seemed that all bad blood had been washed away as the latter was making silly jokes.

"Yoongi." She approached them. He looked at her. "I got you a gift."

"Oh. Thanks." Yoongi took it, looking a little surprised. He opened it and almost gasped at the sight of the remote-controllable dog.

"It's so cute!" Hoseok squealed.

"Um, thanks Melissa." Yoongi said with a big smile on his face. "Sorry, I didn't get you anything."

"No, that's fine." She waved her hand, dismissing his apology.

"I'm sorry." Hoseok said. "Yoongi doesn't understand what affection is. He hardly gets any of us presents. Unless it's his Holly."

The two started arguing who's dog was cuter (Hoseok owned a Maltese cross called Mickey), and she slipped away unnoticed.

Melissa found Namjoon next as he sat in the corner with Jin, who had gotten off his wheelchair to sit on the floor with his boyfriend.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Namjoon said as he took it. "What is it?"  
"You always took me out for ice-cream. I wanted to give something in return." Melissa replied.

"Open it, Namjoon!" Jin said. He giggled when a huge plushie of a ice-cream character came out. "It's so adorable!"  
"Thanks." Namjoon blushed as he looked at it. "It's really soft."

"Just like you." Jin squeezed his cheeks, and she decided to leave the couple alone. Too much cuteness, she thought. As Melissa inwardly fangirled at the all romance she had witnessed tonight, she bumped into someone. Taehyung. He looked at her awkwardly, and just as she was about to leave, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Um." Taehyung looked down at his feet. "That 'trap' was meant for us, huh."

"Yeah." She said.

"Um. I got you something. I hope you don't mind." He handed her a wrapped gifts and she weighed it. It was a small cube, light in her hands.

It was a necklace. It was a glass locket, the rim made up of gold. Inside was a single yellow flower that looked like flame, with soft green leaves. The vibrant, honey petals burst out, but was blocked by the edges of the glass. She could almost detect a fragrance seeping through.

"It's... beautiful." Melissa breathed out.

"I heard yellow was your favourite colour." He said shyly. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm... really sorry. I didn't mean any of the things I said to you. I didn't want to hurt you. Please believe me. I thought you were dating Yoongi and I got jealous. I really like you."

"I believe you." She said. "I'm sorry I said such bad things about you, I didn't mean any of it either. I was just really annoyed that you were ignoring, because I liked you. You pushed me away when I thought you were interested."

"Same."

"I got you something too." Melissa shoved the present into his hands. "It's nothing much."

Taehyung stared at it in surprise, but opened it anyway. He looked captivated when he saw the shirt.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "I can add this to my collection of shirts. But your's will be special." She laughed.

"So..."

"Melissa!" Taehyung suddenly got on one knee and took her hand. His hand was so much larger than her's and was smooth as velvet. "I think you're the most beautiful, clever and tender-hearted girl I've ever met. Every moment I spend with you, I'm captivated by your beauty and smile. You make me feel ecstatic and high. You're like my honey, sweet and luscious. So, please say yes. Will you make me the happiest man alive and go out with me?"

"Wow, almost as cringey as Jungkook's confession." Melissa's face had turned red and she felt hot. She hoped that she wasn't sweating too hard. "Yes. Of course."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes!" He bounced up down like a little kid that just got a lollipop. Taehyung hugged her tight. He was really warm, it felt like being next to a fireplace. He put his hand underneath her chin and lifted it so she was looking at him. His face was remarkably close, with their foreheads nearly touching. Melissa forgot how to breathe. "Don't worry, I'll treat you well."

There was a flash and the sound of a camera clicking.

"Oops." Jackson smirked as he put the camera down. "That'll go in the monthly magazine. Playboy Taehyung finds 'the one'. It'll sell out faster than lightning."

"Jackson! Delete that picture!" Taehyung roared and chased after him. Melissa laughed, but soon realised there was one more gift to give. She found Olivia slumped in a chair with a cup of beer in her hand, looking worn-out and sleepy. She was surprisingly alone.

"Where's Hoseok?" Melissa asked.

"No 'hello'?" Olivia said groggily. "He went to get food, even though I said it was fine."

"Well, that's Hoseok for you." She said. "I got you a gift."

"Oh, you really didn't have to get me anything!" Olivia frowned as she took it. "I didn't get you anything. Now I feel bad. Is there anything you want?"

"You did give me something."

"I... did...?"

"Taehyung confessed to me."

"He did?! Oh my god, oh my god! My dream has come true! " She squealed and jumped up and down in excitement. But she sat back down as her energy was quickly drained. "But how does that relate to me?"

"Well, if it weren't for you and Hoseok's silly scheme, none of this would've happened." Melissa explained.

"But it didn't-"

"-go as planned. Yeah. But it still got to end you intended, didn't it?"

"I guess it did." Olivia smiled.


	8. epilogue

"Melissa!"

Melissa heard her name being called behind her and spun around. She spotted Olivia down the corridor, who was taking her time to walk to the lockers.

"Yeah, boi?" She said loudly so she could hear.

"Are we studying after school today?" Olivia asked. She finally arrived and squatted down to her bottom locker.

"Yeah, boi." Melissa replied.

"Ok!" She looked up.

"Taehyung is coming, by the way."

"Again?" Olivia frowned. "But you two are so annoying! You never study!"

"Well, that was the same with you and Hoseok, remember?" Melissa said. She scoffed, but didn't argue.

As they were on the tram, they chatted. It had been a month since Melissa had properly talked to Olivia, and that was on the night of the musical. They didn't have any classes together, and she herself was always at meetings during lunch.

When they arrived, Taehyung and Hoseok were already there. When Taehyung spotted Melissa, he smiled and waved. He looked so attractive, with the sun shining on him like he was an angel. And to be fair, he was an angel. Her angel.

"Hello, honey!" Taehyung greeted her. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ew, disgusting." Olivia said.   
"Please refrain from making out." Hoseok pretended to gag.

"Shut up!" Melissa blushed and kicked at them. They laughed together and high-fived.

They walked into the library, talking a little too loud for the librarian's comfort. It was mainly just Taehyung and Melissa talking about Van Gogh's new exhibition, as Olivia and Hoseok tagged along, squealing about another tv show. They sat down at a table in the Redmond Barry Reading Room and took out their books. They quickly quietened down and started to study for any upcoming exams.

It didn't last as Taehyung started teaching Melissa how to twirl a pen.

"Why are you guys so loud?" Olivia groaned. "I just wanna get a 60% on my bio exam. Please."

"Then study. Ignore us. Pretend we don't exist." Taehyung said and continued teaching Melissa. "Then, you stiffen your ring finger and shoot it backwards, and getting your pointer finger and thumb out of the way. Bring your middle finger forward once the pencil has started its flip and catch it with your thumb."

"Alright. I've got it this time." She said. She tried it again, but it flew across the room and landed on another table on the other side of the room. The two people sitting at the table looked petrified. In fact, the two people sitting at the table were none other than Jungkook and Jimin.

Taehyung and Melissa burst out into a fit of laughter. She hid her face in his chest as their laughs echoed throughout the room.

"Taehyungie!" Jimin hollered from across the room. "What are you doing?"

"N-Nothing!" Taehyung said through his wheezy hooting as he held his stomach area. "Can you give us back the pen?"  
"Come and get yourself, lazy!" Jungkook yelled.

That made Melissa and Taehyung laugh even harder. It wasn't the funniest thing she had ever seen, but just the pure absurdness of it made it hilarious. They were so loud that the librarian asked all of them to leave.

"Jesus christ." Hoseok grumbled as the six of them left the library. "Everywhere we go, we get kicked out."

"Oh well." Taehyung shrugged. "We can get to the restaurant earlier."

"Restaurant?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah! We're going Korean barbeque because Jin is being discharged from the hospital today!"

"Really? That's great!"

"Do you wanna come?"

"Hell yeah, I'll come!"

While the two of them were in their own little world, everyone else groaned.

"They're literally the most annoying couple in the world." Olivia said. "But they're so cute at the same time. Is this allowed?"

"All Taehyung talks about is how beautiful Melissa is." Jimin complained.

"And he'll show us photos of her." Jungkook whined. "The photos he takes makes it look like he's some sort of creep."

"Those two are such a troublesome couple." Hoseok sighed.

They all agreed. Everywhere they went, Taehyung and Melissa were trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this story! please anticipate more from me ^^


End file.
